Elbenblut Teil I: Mornie Utúlie
by Ladiessa
Summary: Das 4. Zeitalter ist angebrochen. Doch bei einer Reise in den Düsterwald muss Aragorn erkennen, dass das Böse noch immer in Mittelerde weilt und das Reich der Elben der Vernichtung nahe ist...
1. Prolog

**A/N: **Hallo, ihr Lieben! Erst einmal möchte ich mich dafür bedanken, dass ihr den Weg zu dieser Story gefunden habt. Ich weiß, dass es etliche tausende Legolas/OC Geschichten im WWW gibt und weiß es zu schätzen, dass ihr euch entschlossen habt, auch mal in meine reinzuschauen, trotz der lahmen Kurzbeschreibung (darin war ich noch nie gut). :-)

Dies hier ist zwar die erste FanFic, die ich hier poste, aber auf diversen anderen Seiten war ich bereits als Autor unterwegs (meist unter dem Namen Ladiessa). Da dort zum größten Teil allerdings gerade wegen den neuen Hobbit-Filmen eine HdR-Story nach der anderen reingehauen wird und die konstruktive Kritik in den Reviews... na, sagen wir mal: recht pubertäre Züge angenommen hat, versuche ich auch mal hier, Fuß zu fassen und meine HdR-Fanfics an den Mann zu bringen. Vielleicht wird der ein oder andere die Trilogie "Elbenblut" bereits kennen, denn ich habe sie in einer älteren Version vor der Überarbeitung bereits auf der ein oder anderen Seite online gestellt, freue mich aber dennoch über jeden Leser und über jedes Review.

Zur Story selbst: Ich halte mich lose sowohl an die Bücher (hierzu ziehe ich nicht nur den Herr der Ringe, sondern auch so gut wie alle Mittelerde-bezogenen Nachschlagewerke von Tolkien zu Rate) als auch an die Filme, wobei ich bei letzteren noch nicht ganz sicher bin, in wieweit ich die Hobbit-Filme mit einfließen lassen möchte.

Die Geschichte hat sich, wie kann es anders sein, natürlich aus einer Schwärmerei für unser aller Lieblings-Elb Legolas entwickelt, nahm aber schnell für mich ungeahnte Ausmaße an, als sich plötzlich ein richtiger Handlungsstrang in eine vormals fast schon Mary-Sue-artige Story schlich und mein OC sich tatsächlich zu einer Person mit Hintergrund verwandelte.

So, genug getippt und erklärt! Viel Spass beim Lesen und her mit der konstruktiven Kritik! ;-)

**Disclaimer:**  
>Die Orte und Charaktere sowie Teile der vorhergehenden Geschichte sind alle Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien und nur entliehen.<br>Ich verdiene also keinen müden Cent an dem ganzen Geschreibsel... hach...

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

Das Vierte Zeitalter Mittelerdes war angebrochen.

Der dunkle Herrscher Sauron und sein Reich Mordor waren untergegangen und trotzdem, dass es in den östlichen Regionen der Welt immer noch Widerstand gegen die neue Ordnung gab, konnte der rechtmäßige König von Gondor, Aragorn Arathorns Sohn, nun Elessar genannt, mit seiner Frau Arwen Undomiel sein Reich erblühen lassen.

Die Menschen des Westens erduldeten nach dem langen Schatten Mordors die Pest und Hungersnöte tapfer, die auf Sauron' s Ende folgten.

Gondor und seine Lande lernten, endlich wieder aufzuatmen unter ihrem gerechten König und seiner Gemahlin.

Doch nicht überall brachte der Sieg über den Dunklen Herrscher solche Erleichterung.

In den Elbenreichen war der Abschied nahe. Die Ringträgerin Galadriel und ihr Gatte Celeborn sowie der Herr Elrond von Imladris hatten mit Gandalf und dem Halbling Frodo Beutlin diese Gestade verlassen, um ihr Heil in Valinor zu finden. Jenem gelobten Land im Westen, von dem die Noldor, die weisesten der Elben, einst gekommen waren.

Imladris, dass versteckte Reich an der Bruinenfurt, wurde trotz Elrond' s Verlassen von seinen Söhnen Elrohir und Elladan aufrecht gehalten, die nur noch hin und wieder durch Mittelerde zogen, um nach ihrer Schwester Arwen und anderen ihres Volkes zu sehen.

Aber das Reich der Herrin des Lichts beim Nebelgebirge hatte viel von seinem Zauber eingebüßt. Kein Stern der Noldor führte die stolzen Galadhrim an, die noch dort lebten. Sie zählten nur noch wenige, denn die meisten waren heimgekehrt in den Westen.

Man erzählte sich Geschichten über einen Erben Galadriel' s, der eines Tages zurück kehren würde um sein Volk zu leiten. Doch die Hoffnung darauf schwand, wann immer ein Name genannt wurde: Celebrian, Celeborn' s Tochter. Denn sie war schon vor langer Zeit nach Valinor entschwunden.

In jenen Tagen, als die geringe Zahl der Elben weiter abnahm, machte sich Legolas Thranduilíon aus dem Grünwaldreich auf, um seinem ehemaligen Gefährten Aragorn eine Einladung seines Vaters zu überbringen.

Thranduil hatte sich in jedem Zeitalter mehr als rar gemacht, wenn es um die Belange anderer als des Düsterwaldes ging.

Doch Aragorn war schon immer ein willkommener Gast in seinen Hallen gewesen und jetzt, da er eine Elbe seine Gemahlin nannte, wollte Thranduil die alte Freundschaft erneuern.

Denn auch der alte König der Waldelben spürte, dass seine Zeit in Mittelerde auslief.

Legolas wurde herzlichst willkommen geheißen als Freund des Königs und einer der tapferen Gefährten des Ringträgers, und Aragorn nahm die überbrachte Einladung dankend an.

Er verabschiedete sich von seinem Volk und von Arwen, kleidete sich in die einfachen Gewänder eines Waldläufers und verließ des nachts mit dem Elb Minas Tirith.

Mit einem kaum versteckten Lächeln wanderte der dunkelhaarige Mensch durch seine Lande, denn jeder kannte wohl seinen Namen, doch nicht alle sein Gesicht.

So kehrten sie in ländliche Herbergen ein, in denen sie nicht anders behandelt wurden als andere Reisende, wenn der König nicht erkannt wurde.

Nur, wer sich über den blonden Elb wunderte, sagte sich, dass der schwarz gekleidete, stämmige Mann an seiner Seite vielleicht der König Elessar von Gondor sein könnte.

* * *

><p>Soweit der Prolog. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch bis dato. Als Schmanckerl folgt sogleich Kapitel I :-)<p> 


	2. Düsteres Willkommen

**1.**  
><strong>Düsteres Willkommen<strong>

Über 800 Meilen waren es vom Großen Strom in Gondor aus bis zu dem Gebirge im Düsterwald, dass die hohen Bäume überschattete und dann noch einige Meilen bis zu den Siedlungen der Waldelben um den unterirdischen Palast von Thranduil.

Aragorn und Legolas reisten an Süd-Ithilien vorbei durch die Ausläufer der Braunen Lande und querfeldein durch den großen Wald, der nun mehr und mehr seinem eigentlichen Namen wieder gerecht wurde: Grünwald.

Vor den letzten 60 Meilen wollte der Elb noch einmal Rast machen in einer Siedlung nahe den Bergen. Dort hatte Legolas einige Zeit verbracht und war heimisch geworden.

Von den Menschen, die meist aus Furcht schon lange keinen Fuß mehr in den Düsterwald gesetzt hatten, wurde die kleine Stadt früher Düsterberg genannt.

Die Elben jedoch nannten sie Dínen Sîdh, Stiller Frieden.

Aragorn, der den Düsterwald schon des öfteren durchstreift hatte, war nie dort hingelangt, denn Düsterberg war sehr gut versteckt und meist fanden nur jene den Weg dorthin, die wussten wo man suchen musste.

"Wie kamst du in diese Stadt?", fragte der menschliche Krieger mit dem langsam ergrauenden Haar, als sie sich der Siedlung näherten.

Sie bewegten sich nun den Bergen zu, die über den Bäumen hervorschauten.

Es war gerade Frühling geworden und in den oberen Ästen der Laubbäume zeigten sich die ersten grünen Knospen.

Trotz der frühen Jahreszeit war es im Düsterwald drückend und stickig und das Gewicht der Bäume schien jeden Besucher erdrücken zu wollen. Aber die Elben hatten sich an diesen Aspekt ihrer Heimat schon lange gewöhnt und schätzten die Ruhe, die er damit erschuf.

Legolas lächelte, als er sich erinnerte und erzählte:

"Ich reiste lange durch Mittelerde, folgte den Wegen meiner Vorfahren und der vielen Elben aus anderen Zeitaltern bis an die Grauen Anfurten. Vor langer Zeit kehrte ich dann zurück mit einem Freund meines Vaters aus Imladris, der mir Dínen Sîdh zeigte. Ich war erstaunt, eine Stadt vorzufinden, von der ich, der hier geboren wurde, noch nie gehört hatte. Einige Zeit blieb ich dort, bis mein Vater mich heim rufen ließ."

Der Elb schwieg einen Moment und starrte geradeaus. Dann legte er einen Pfeil auf seinen Bogen und schoss.

Ein leises Winseln war zu hören, als sich die große Waldspinne verwundet in ihr Nest zurückzog und den dunklen Weg freigab, der zu ihrem Jagdrevier gehörte.

"Es wird dir sicher auch gefallen. Düsterberg ist nicht nur so gut versteckt wie Bruchtal, es sieht ihm auch sehr ähnlich.", fuhr Legolas dann fort und blickte an einer lichteren Stelle gen Himmel.

Im Norden waren nur schwach graue Wölkchen zu erkennen, die vom Boden aus aufstiegen. Ein leichter Brandgeruch lag in der Luft.

"Es scheint, als habe es hier irgendwo gebrannt...", bemerkte Aragorn und sog den Geruch verbrannten Holzes ein.

"Ja...", meinte auch der Elb und legte die Stirn in Falten.

Er ordnete die Richtung ein, in der er das Feuer vermutete und erstarrte.

"Das ist Dínen Sîdh!", rief er aus und rannte los.

Schnell fiel Aragorn hinter ihm zurück, doch behielt er seinen Gefährten noch im Blick.

Legolas bahnte sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit seinen Weg durch den Wald, bis er schließlich eine natürliche Lichtung erreichte.

Sie war recht groß und überall wuchsen Pflanzen aus dem Wald heraus und umwickelten die steinernen Säulen und die zwei elbischen Statuen, die den Eingang zur Lichtung bedeuteten.

Hinter ihnen waren jeweils zwei weitere Säulen aufgestellt und Legolas überschritt den breiten Weg, den sie abschlossen.

Der Elb erschrak nur einen Augenblick, denn ihm bot sich ein Bild der Vernichtung dahinter.

Er erinnerte sich an die zwei großen weißen Hallen zur linken und rechten Seite direkt hinter dem Eingang.

Jetzt war die linke Halle nur noch ein Haufen qualmender Trümmer und die rechte stand in Flammen. Etwa ein Dutzend Elben in Ruß befleckter, teilweise zerrissener und blutbefleckter Kleidung versuchte vergeblich, das Feuer zu löschen.

"Hilf uns!", rief nun eine von ihnen, die ihn erkannte, lief zu ihm und drückte Legolas einen Eimer Wasser in die Hand.

Doch auch mit seiner Hilfe war es unmöglich, dass elbische Gebäude zu retten.

Zwar konnten sie das Feuer löschen, aber kurz darauf stürzte alles zusammen.

Nur die Säulen aus Stein, vormals weiß und nun Schwarz vor Ruß, ragten noch in den Himmel.

"Bei allen Göttern!", rief Aragorn aus, der die Lichtung endlich auch erreichte.

Er stürzte zu Legolas, der sich Asche und Schweiß von der Stirn wischte.

"Was ist geschehen?"

Statt Legolas antwortete ein Elbe, die sich ihren Weg durch ihre erschöpften Kameraden bahnte und vor den beiden Neuankömmlingen stehen blieb:

"Orks."

Ihre Stimme bebte vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

"Sie kamen in der Nacht und überrannten uns. Niemanden ließen sie verschont."

Ungläubig starrte der Mensch sie an.

Er erkannte unter der Schicht aus verkrustetem schwarzem und rotem Blut, Ruß und Dreck die Kleidung eines Düsterwald-Kriegers. An ihrer Seite hing ein elegantes Schwert mit braunem Heft und goldenen Intarsien. Das goldene Haar hing strähnig bis unter ihre Hüften.

Ihre blauen Augen hefteten sich mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck an Legolas, als sie weitersprach:

"Sie metzelten so viele von uns nieder, bevor wir sie zurückschlagen konnten. Der Wald hat uns nicht gewarnt!"

Sie verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und presste eine Hand an ihre Seite. Dann schwankte sie und fiel in Legolas' ausgestreckte Arme.

"Altáriel!", rief der Elb bestürzt, als er das Blut bemerkte, dass aus einer klaffenden Wunde an ihrer Seite quoll.

Aragorn beugte sich sofort über sie und legte eine raue Hand auf ihre Stirn. Doch nach einem geschulten Blick auf die tiefe Verwundung schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte leise:

"Ich kann nicht mehr viel tun. Sie braucht einen elbischen Heiler."

"Wo ist Vanya? Ich brauche eure Heilerin!", rief Legolas sofort und nahm die Elbe auf seine Arme.

Die Menge der umstehenden Elben teilte sich und ließ ein kleines Mädchen durch.

Ihr Gesicht war schmutzig, das dunkle Haar hing zerzaust über ihre Schultern.

Große blaue Augen schauten zu Aragorn und Legolas auf.

"Folgt mir.", sagte es und wandte sich tiefer in die Stadt.

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


End file.
